07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Restraints
Restraints are any type of device that limits or prevents freedom of movement. They are used freely within the Barsburg Empire. Chains They are comprised of two cuffs linked together by a very long chain. Each half has a rotating arm which engages with a ratchet that prevents it from being opened once closed around a person's wrist. Without a key, the handcuffs cannot be removed. They are attached to both wrists and ankles. Unlike with most handcuffs, the link chain is long enough to allow movement of the arms and legs, as Teito was shown to be able to run and do several acrobatic stunts whilst wearing them. It's possible they inhibit movement by creating a tripping hazard. Uses The 1st District uses chains on prisoners and sklaves alike. *'Prisoners:' They are used on Teito after he attempted to take the life of the army's Chief of Staff. *'Sklaves:' In the Seven Ghosts chapter, Castor states they are used on Sklaves, and remain on until they have been bought.Kapitel 2. They were also seen on CapellaKapitel 27 to inform those around him he was unbought. Synopsis Teito is first put in chains after he attempts to kill the army's Chief of Staff, Ayanami.Kapitel 1. The chains are removed when a Promise collar (see below) is placed on him, signalling he has been bought.Kapitel 6. Chains identical to these ones were seen on Capella when Teito and Frau later escaped to Ria. A shop-owner, upon seeing the chains, refused entry to Capella on the grounds un-bought sklaves are preventing from entering privately-owned establishments.In Kapitel 27, a man says: "The one who is with you cannot enter. An un-bought, chained slave will bother the customers". Teito broke the chains in anger. Cuffs Criminal cuffs A special sort of non-restrictive cuffs appears in the Barsburg Church to be worn by criminals. The cuffs themselves appear to be more of an indicator and warning to residents of the district that the person wearing them has a criminal history. In District 7 their design has been altered so they do not limit the wearer's movements, but instead appear to be used to warn those around them that they were criminals. Due to the similar design of these cuffs and those from the 1st District, it is unknown if those in the 7th District manufacture them, or simply do not remove the cuff from those criminals who have fled District 1. Synopsis The cuffs have been spotted on several criminals in the Church, Aldo being one of them. Others Examples * During the Antwort War when battle sklaves Yukinami and Suzunami were caught by Hyuuga they were restrained using much larger cuffs that held the forearms together from wrist to elbow, preventing the elbow from bending. They appeared to work by trapping the arms in a painful position- thus discouraging captives from lashing out and appeared very heavy, so captives were unable to run whilst wearing them. Collars In the Seven Ghosts chapter, Labrador has said that the collars themselves come in many different styles with each one offering a different form of punishment. Promise collar The promise collar is a form of collar that, when entered into a blood contract, allows a master to be able to control the wearer through negative reinforcement. It is, so far, the only type of collar shown in the series. In appearance, the promise collar is a dull purple colour with silver lining around the face of the collar, and a white band running through which makes up the clasp. The collar's most distinctive feature is the large, yellow eye in the centre and the small mouth underneath it which it uses to bite it's master to enter a contract. The promise collar enters into a contract by blood, when a person is bitten by the collar and the collar tastes the person's blood. Castor has said that only the Imperial army can remove the collars. If the master's voice is not heard by the collar in 48 hours, the collar will explode- killing the wearer. When the master dies, the wearer is no longer bound by their commands- and the collar will lie dormant until it finds a new master.In Kapitel 7, when Mikage dies the promise collar Teito wears goes to sleep until it bites Frau and makes him the new master. They are specifically designed to be impossible to remove by anyone other than their manufacturer.In Kapitel 8 page 31, Castor says only the army can remove the collar. Uses The collar itself has three commands: bind, sleep, and pain. 'Bind' temporarily disables the wearer so that they are unable to move for a certain amount of time, 'sleep' forces the wearer to sleep, and 'pain' causes the wearer to feel pain. * Prisoners: The promise collar was used by Ayanami in an attempt to force Teito, who is a fugitive, to return to the military. Synopsis When Mikage, possessed by Ayanami at the time, and Teito fight on the bridge of trials in the Church, Mikage puts a promise collar on Teito. When the battle ends, Frau notices the collar and tries to pull it off, but during this he gets bitten by the collar, by which he becomes Teito's master accidentally. In manga chapter 70, Ayanami captures Teito again and takes him back to the military. In chapter 71, Teito is seen without the promise collar. However, when Lance infiltrates the military, Teito is later seen with a different promise collar on, and a new master. Chain of oath choker The chain of oath chocker appears in the Seven Ghosts pilot chapter. It appears connected to the chains, as when the collar recognised a master the chains binding the subject opened. The collar looks much like a dog collar. It is rather simple in design, save for an eye and mouth engraved into the metal of the choker. It has a link attached to the front of the collar so a chain or leash can be attached. The collar does not need to taste blood for a contract to be made. Simply pressing the collar's face is enough for the collar to recognise the master's full name and voice.Seven Ghosts page 42, when Frau touches the collar it knows his name. It is unknown how it does it. If the choker does not hear its master's voice in 24 hours, the collar will explode- killing the wearer. Uses The collar forces the wearer to obey its master by turning them into a young dragon if they refuse to carry out an order. The wearer will return to normal when their full name is said. *'Sklaves:' This type of collar appears to be used exclusively for sklaves, as Castor has said it is used to "force subservience into slaves". Synopsis In the Seven Ghosts pilot chapter, the collar was placed on Teito by the military after he attempted to kill Ayanami, and he was already wearing the collar when he arrived at the Church. After the battle with Lloyd, Frau attempted to remove the collar and it bit him, making him the master. In Kapitel 64, a sklave owned by Granne was seen wearing a collar similar to this one, with the leash attached. Other Labrador has said that there are many different types of collar. There are some that send electric shocks through the wearer, and some that tighten and choke the wearer when they disobey. Examples * Battle sklaves Suzunami and Yukinami were seen wearing a different form of collar, possibly made in Antwort. They were rather simple in design with Zaiphon lettering engraved on them.Kapitel 26 page 16. It is unknown what form of punishment they inflicted when the sklaves were disobedient but they were apparently very difficult to remove.In Kapitel 26 Hyuuga says: "Eh---? What a waste---! After all the hassle of removing those collars!" when Ayanami releases the two sklaves. References Category:World of 07-Ghost